


Plenary - Concert Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1099]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's nervous, but is it the concert or the NCIS agents in the crowd?





	Plenary - Concert Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/04/2002 for the word [plenary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/04/plenary).
> 
> plenary  
> Full in all respects; complete; absolute; as,plenary authority.  
> Fully attended by all qualified members.
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the April 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/139302.html).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Plenary - Concert Version

Uneasy, Tony watched the crowd from backstage. It felt like all of NCIS was in the crowd tonight. Logically, Tony knew that wasn’t possible, but he couldn’t help the nauseous feeling in his stomach at the sight of all the NCIS agents in the crowd. 

They were all dressed in casual clothes, so Tony knew it was really all in his head. Despite issuing most of the invitations himself, he’d not expected the plenary concert to gather this much attention from his coworkers. He knew for a fact that everyone in the MCRT had made sure to come as well as Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby. 

Not that the concert was only well attended because of NCIS, it would have been a full house even without the NCIS agents mingled in amongst the rest of the crowd. Tony worried most about his coworkers, only because they’d never seen him like this before and he didn’t want their opinion of him to change drastically. Some of his regulars referred to his ability as a gift, but Tony often thought it was a curse. 

As the opening act wrapped up, the air filled with anticipation. Tony could feel the almost electric sensation as the crowd hyped up, eagerly awaiting his entrance. Silence spread throughout the room so thick, you could have heard a pin drop. 

Neow loudly broke the silence. The single note hung in the air, still reverberating as Tony’s fingers moved on to strum the next notes on his guitar. The chord resonated with everyone, pulling at their emotions even the ones they normally kept hidden.

Most of his coworkers would have expected Tony to play songs like Ladies Night, Ladies Man, and Lady’s Man, but they would have been wrong. Skillfully playing each note like it was torn from his very soul, Tony strummed the rhythm to Killing me softly with his song. There were no words that could do his rendition of the song justice. 

Even as he played and wrung out his soul, tears slipped down his face. Breathtaking, his tears only moved those listening even more. This was someone who truly sung from the very bottom of their heart. By the time, the song ended with it’s closing crescendo there wasn’t a dry eye in the place. 

His regulars were full on crying, the NCIS agents speechless. Even Gibbs had tear streaks on his face. Tony couldn’t help a bitter chuckle.

Gift, right. Bringing people to tears with a single song was a gift. More like a curse. Shaking his head, Tony brushed the tears out of his own eyes and walked off stage.

**Author's Note:**

> No stories yesterday, so there are still only 7 more days of stories so far. Wish me luck on writing more!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
